


Budapest was really just a haze

by frostedshadow



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, There will be more stories with these brothers, This is my idea of Budapest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedshadow/pseuds/frostedshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main issue with Budapest was that, well, Clint was not in a good place. Of course, neither was Phil. Natasha was just happy to make it through her first mission as an agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budapest was really just a haze

There are numerous reasons for why Clint doesn’t remember Budapest the same way that Natasha does. So many things were going wrong in his life. It didn’t help that this was the first mission he was going on with Natasha, the first mission after she had signed on to S.H.I.E.L.D. Which also meant that his relationship with his handler and boyfriend of a year was strained, to put it nicely. See, for Natasha it wasn’t nearly as stressful. Sure, they had been surrounded by soldiers, and had spent a lot of time fighting them off. But that entire mission had been a haze for Clint. 

The start of the haze was learning that his oldest brother, James Bond was on a terribly dangerous mission that he would probably not survive. Which was nothing new, except James had actually admitted to Clint that he might not survive, and he had never done that before. Dammit, Clint may not see his family all the time, but he still needed his brothers. And if James didn’t make it to Christmas, Clint would be pissed. This was the year that he was finally going to invite Phil, the year that he was finally going to introduce his boyfriend to his brothers. But, no, James just had to go on one of his stupid, death defying missions. 

It also didn’t help that his other older brother, John Watson had announced that he was going back for another tour. Like James, John had a lust for things that put him in danger. Clint loved John immensely, and was very proud of his older brother. He was the smartest of them, and they were all impressed with the fact that he was a doctor. But Clint hated that he was going to be, essentially, on the front line. Which, when he had voiced these concerns to James, the older man had had the audacity to laugh, and had commented on the fact that it was generally the older brothers who worried about the younger ones, not the other way around. Not that Clint had told John of his worries. John was fiercely loyal, and angered easily about his brothers questioning his abilities. 

Then, add the fact that his identical twin brother was going through a tough time, and Clint was definitely not himself. See, William Brandt was a field agent with IMF, just like Clint. Except, well, he was having a slight problem. Mainly one of his targets had been killed, and William had gone against his own instinct. Which meant his twin needed him, Clint, and he couldn’t go to him. Because of this damn mission. Natasha was more than capable of taking care of it on her own, but it was her first. And S.H.I.E.L.D. still didn’t entirely trust her yet. Throw in Phil still miffed at him for recruiting Natasha instead of killing her, and it was not set to be a good mission. 

Of course, if Clint had had a chance to tell Phil all about his wonderful family, then maybe he would have been able to go to William. But when your mother kills herself when you and your twin are two, and your father leaves you at an orphanage when you are three, well, it leads to problems. So, until Clint saw fit to correct them, the agency thought that he was an only child. Clint had flirted with the idea of telling them, but all his brothers agreed with him when he decided to keep them a secret. 

Except, now Clint wanted to introduce them to Phil, which meant telling Phil. To be fair, though, Clint hadn’t actually lied to Phil. He had never actually said he was an only child. Hopefully Phil saw it that way. Except, well, Phil was testy for other reasons. Phil was very fluid about whom he slept with, which showed in his current choice of partner. Except, before Clint, Phil had been with a bigot of a woman who hated Clint with everything in her. Which was a huge problem for Phil, because the couple had a small son, Jordan, and her feelings towards Phil determined how much of the boy he saw. 

It had taken Clint two months, just three weeks before Christmas, for him to realize another reason for why Phil had been so frosty to him in Budapest. Phil had read Clint’s unease about William’s pain as Clint falling in love with Natasha, and unsure of how to break it off with Phil. Of course, when Phil had discovered the real reason for Clint’s hurt, he had been incredibly apologetic, and in response, Clint had not mentioned their minor tiff to his family. In all honesty, family Christmas dinners with the Bartons where lively enough without Clint having to defend his boyfriend from brothers capable of murder. 

\--- 

Of course, having a few Russian assassins amongst the foot soldiers hadn’t made Budapest the easiest of missions.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am going to write a series of stories that go along with the brother theme, and that will be connected in idea, but they will not necessarily be in any order.


End file.
